


A gifted moment

by Alexasnow



Series: The daughters of Valer [5]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Love, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Lara are gifted a moment together, before Lara must make two painful choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gifted moment

I rushed to his open arms, we did not know how long this stolen moment would last, we knew the pain of parting all too keenly. We held tightly to each other, enjoying the closeness. I could hear his heart pounding within his chest, and his warmth let me know this was no dream, this was real, I got to hold him again. He pulled my face back from his chest, looking into my eyes lovingly, I shared his gaze “I cant believe it’s you, you feel real, this is no dream” his eyes misted over.

I took a deep breath, breathing in his scent, a gentle earthy smell, alike a fresh meadow. He always smelt of the forest, the earth, I could only cherish every minute, as I did not know how long they would give us. His blonde hair shone bright in the burning sun of midday, his eye a soft and gentle blue, a calm ocean which I wanted to lose myself in. “I can’t believe this is real, I do not want to leave, but I fear I will be forced to”

“Do not cry my love, we shall make the most of this time” he whispered as my eyes burned with the welling of tears trying to escape.

He took my hand, and guided me to a bench we had often claimed as our own. We sat beside each other in a comfortable silence, leaning toward each other, his arm draped over my shoulder pulling me closer. “The beauty of nature has not been the same without you, I can truly see it in this moment”

He turned to look down at me, his weak smile hiding the pain, the pain I had caused, pain I wanted to take away, but was helpless to do so. I took my hand to his cheek, tracing his soft skin, his eyes closing as he enjoyed my touch, leaning his face into my palm, holding my hand in place. When his eyes flashed open “I love you, I hope you always knew that, know that” he corrected himself, as if the truth was too much to admit.

Why they were giving us this moment was beyond me, I deserved no such kindness, and yet they decided otherwise, and who was I to question them. Free of the fade to see Thranduil, and I was corporeal, and myself, my heart beat heavily within my chest, fluttering at the sight of his smile. He scanned my face as if memorising it, cupping my face in his hands, he pulled me in to a gentle kiss, his lips tracing softly over mine, the warmth that rushed through me, was a delight, I had not known touch in so long, it was so precious to me, a gift. He pressed his head to mine “I still cant believe it, I have missed you so” his voice cracked with emotion, I could see tears rushing down his cheeks. 

My heart ached at the sight, I had been forced to watch his pain for so long and yet it still burned as if a fresh wound, my heart lurched as he would call for me, to realise I was no longer there.

“I want to take away your pain, it breaks my heart to see you like this” I strained.

“It kills me, but I would not have you take away this pain. It is a testament to the depth of our love, how being without you makes this world colder, it is changed, I am changed, but because of you”

I know this was a beautiful sentiment, but it still hurt me to see the depth of his suffering. To see clearly the tears streaked down his cheeks, they glimmered as they left his sad eyes. Each glimmer a cruel reminder that he was hurting, and I couldn’t control it.  
I pulled his lips back to mine, kissing him with a desperate need, a passion that had never left either of us. He pulled him closer, not leaving a inch of space between us. His arms wrapped around me, pressing me against him. Our groans muffled but simultaneous, both of us enjoying the bitter sweet pleasure.

Breaking the all consuming kiss was difficult, but pulled free his hands, taking one in a firm grip, leading him toward the his chamber, knowing the way so well, each step leading me to be alone with him, I felt nervous. Giggling like teenagers we raced into his room, bursting through, and closing it before our desire, and passion made us forget all decorum.

He held still for a time, his eyes lingering upon my face even as my dress pooled upon the ground "I want to take my time, caught in those eyes my frozen heart thawed, you brought me back"

The breath caught in my throat, he had never spoken so freely of his love, but he had often demonstrated it, so I always knew. But to hear his beautiful words, I was moved to joyous tears. Disrobing him, I ran my fingers over every inch of his skin knowing soon touch would be something I would forgo with the living. His eyes closed, as I trace every muscle, every line. He leads me toward his bed draping me in the middle, climbing a top me. I am glad to feel his soft lips take mine, asI keep fearing this is just a vivid day dream. His eyes lock upon min once more as he breaks the kiss, trailing kisses down my neck, I writhe under his soft pepper of kisses all over my body, then his slow lingering kisses slowly follow back up. I grasp his face in my hands, I look deeply into his eyes, his smile is sad. I release him, trailing my fingers down his back, thrilled by the desired long groan that escapes his lips.

I trail kisses down the side of his neck as I hold him close, he stiffens against me with each loving kiss. He presses his now fully hard cock to my slick entrance, pushing in slowly, enjoying the feel of being inside me, we know each others bodies so well. Our kisses seal perfectly, becoming passionate, as he builds a gentle rhythm, prolonging each kiss, and each thrust, enjoying the closeness, and the slow building pleasure. 

He takes his time, both of us feeling that familiar thrill as we bring each other to climax, I find my peak, crying out , digging my nails in to his taught back, he hisses with a mix of pleasure and pain, the pain, and the mark will linger within this memory, knowing it was real. My back arching pressing me against him, I gather my breath, and relax back into his gentle thrusts. He tries to hold back as long as he can to make it last as long as possible, the pleasure becomes too much as a deep groan rumbles within his throat as he comes, his warmth filling me. I hold to that image, the pleasure etched into his beautiful face, the desire, and love that I inspire within him.

He remains inside me, holding to me, the heat of our satisfied and spent bodies rise as we cling to each other. But I know that I must do one more thing, I must let him go, as to cling to his memory, and our love will only leave him cold, and he does not desrve such a fate. Tears course down my temples. He pulls up, dropping beside me, pulling me into his arms, placing a kiss upon my forehead, sighing with happiness, and the wistful knowledge that this will soon be over.

I find the strength to pull up before they call for me, which is only a matter of time. "Thranduil" I say softly.

"Yes my love" he calls as he pulls us, donning his robe, and taking a seat beside me, at the edge of the bed.

"You have to let me, and I must do so for you" I hate each word leaving my lips, it crushes me to say such things, but I must do this for him, as he can not.

He pulls back suddenly, the calm in his eyes replaced with and old chill I recall from so long ago. "Understand I do not say this to hurt you, I say this as I love you too much to see you broken by this, you must learn to love again" I implore him.

But he pulls away from me, I am losing him, this is not how I wanted us to spend our time, but this agony is a painful necessity. He turns to look at me his glare harsh "You want me to forget you, why are you torturing me?" he growls.

"No, please do not let our words be harsh ones, I do not wish you to forget, but recall the glory of love, and open your heart to another when you are ready to do so, do not close off to all those around you, it will break me to watch you continue to fade" I cried.

"You have been watching me?" he looked to me, eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Of course I do, I watch over all those I love"

"I do not want my love for you to be past tense" his voice cracked.

"Neither do I, but I do not want love to a feeling that is resigned to your past, you deserve so much more" I assure him.

He pulls me into his arms, as I press my cheek to his chest to hear his soothing heartbeat, I hear the call to return. I knew it would come, but not so soon, it breaks me to know I must leave. I pull away, dressing swiftly. Turning to him "I have to go"

"So soon?" his voice straining.

"I thought I would have more time, but I am glad the time I had was with you, I am saddened that I could not see my sisters. Please do not hold them responsible for one sisters actions, please see them, and tell them I am ok, and watching over them always"

He pulls me into his arms, them kissing me with fresh tears in his eyes. My heart is breaking as his fingers leave mine, the lump in my throat pains me. As I return the mortal senses fade, the physical pain gone, but the mental scars remain, this role forced upon me, this penance is slowly destroying me. I know I deserve it, but I can not bring myself to tell those I love how much I suffer, as they can do nothing, I deserve to be broken into these pieces, all I did I know all to well.

I am met by a spirit "Lara we brought you back, as you must make a choice, you may pass on the burden, or you can choose to remain?"

Spirits do not greet you the way mortals do, no small talk, straight to the matter, which is disconcerting even after all these years. "What do you mean?"

They do not answer, simply guide me to another spirit, a poor soul who has just passed on, awaiting my aid. She turns to face me, it is my sister Nia, this must be what the spirit meant. But how could I do such a thing, knowingly condemn her to this suffering, being slowly broken in ways I had not know one could break. I take her in my arms, and I comfort her, there is not time to reminisce, or talk, as I can see the demons of hell believe they have a greater claim to her soul. I can not tell her, I do not allow the words of pure anguish form, I simply say "You are to be reunited with Haldir, mother, father, and grandfather, let them know I love them"

She looks comforted by the words, before she has a moment to question me, I push her to the vortex, and she fades away. Leaving me alone, to suffer, a suffering that I will not hand to another willingly, they will not break me in a way that allows me to believe that to the right thing to do.


End file.
